Clandestine Icy Interlude
by macclois
Summary: My take on the events between Smallville Season 11 Comic's Guardian and Detective
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: With all the BS DC has been throwing us Cloisers, I find writing Clois stories therapeutic. This story is my take on what happened off pages between Smallville Season 11 Comic's Guardian and Detective. Hope you all like it! :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Come on!" she said to particularly no one out of frustration. "There must be something!"

Looking at the strewn papers on her worktable, Lois Lane knew that Lex Luthor had won a small battle. It seems that Luthor has not done anything _illicit_ ever since he had lost his memories. Every move and every action he made seemed to paint him as a newborn phoenix rising from the ashes, catapulting him to the pedestal in which he now stood. But Lois knew that behind all those charity functions and the grants he has given the military there underlies an obsession with discovering Superman's identity and exposing him to the world as a menace.

Lois knew she has to work fast. Almost three weeks and counting, Lois' life without Clark has been, to put it succinctly, hell. She missed waking up with his arms around her. She missed their brainstorming every time they hit a bump on the road when they were investigating for a story. She missed his quiet strength and comforting words every time she had a run-in with the General. She missed showing him everyday how much she truly loved him.

That last thought brought a surge of energy into her, and as she grabbed her phone to dial yet another contact's number, it rang. She knew who it was right away.

"Make it fast, 'cuz, working hard on bringing down Mr. Clean so I can wash my floor with him."

A pause on the other end, and then Chloe's voice emerged. "Tomorrow, eight in the evening, Kawatche caves. Bring the key." _Click._

Lois removed the phone from her ear and stared at it. Well, she _did_ tell Chloe to make it fast. Gears running fast in her head, Lois smiled and texted Chloe a thank you before heading out of her office.

Baldie can wait for eight hours. Right now, she has a mission to fulfill.

* * *

_next chapters to be posted later. all kinds of reviews are most welcome :) love you lots! :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Virtuosa: thank you for the interest! hoping this one will hook you in :)_

_whynot1993: that has always been my problem, short prologues lol. but thank you, at least you've given this a shot :)_

_Guest: thank you for reading my other stories as well :)_

_lilbit4: thank you. like I told my sister, I know I shouldn't be too affected, but I am, and writing these stories keep me sane, so to speak. but I know that Clois will always be the endgame. ALWAYS :)_

_aloLane: thank you for reading! 'more' is coming :)_

_Without further ado, the next chapter to Clandestine Icy Interlude._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Chloe smiled at the text message that she has just received from Lois. She completely understood Lois' demeanor: after what Lex had done to them, though unknowingly, she knew Lois wanted to bring the resurrected tycoon to his knees in the best way she knew how: through her pen.

What Lex had done to her friend and cousin brought back what he did then to Clark and Lana. Chloe had consoled a devastated Lana first, coming to Chloe after her tearful goodbye to Clark. She had cried her heart out, making a promise that they would find the way out of this one, raging that Lex would not come out the victor. Chloe never said a word, not really knowing what to say to comfort the brunette.

It was a couple of days before Chloe went to the farm to check on Clark. And it surprised her that Clark was not brooding.

Yes she was surprised. Up until that moment, Chloe knew that whenever Lana stepped in, Clark's world revolved around her. She knew because before, she has repeatedly found herself in the tornado that is the relationship of Clark and Lana. Looking at him then, there was no smile on his face, but there was no anger in his demeanor, unlike Lana.

Chloe could not help but compare. Yes, Lana's and Lois' reaction to what Lex had done had been the same, but Clark? It was worlds apart. No, _universes_ apart.

_The computer signaled an incoming communication from Superman, and Chloe immediately opened the line._

_ "Watchtower."_

_ "Chloe, I need your help. Contact Emil, I need him to run some tests." An urgent Clark said._

_ "Tests? On what?"_

_ "Not on what, on who?"_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Me."_

_ Chloe immediately assumed that Clark was in some kind of danger. "I'm contacting Green Arrow right now, zeroing in on your loca—"_

_ Clark interrupted. "No need. I'm not hurt. But the Guardian program, the explosion, it was Luthor. He painted me with radiation so he could keep track of me 24/7 using his satellite. I need Emil to run the tests, see if he was right."_

_ "That would mean—"_

_ "Yes. For the moment, I could not return to my life as Clark Kent. Lois—"_

_ Clark had stopped, and after that pause disconnected the line. Realizing Clark's dilemma, Chloe immediately contacted Emil for said tests._

Yes, she could not help but compare. With Lana, Clark had accepted, moved on. But with Lois, he would move heaven and earth just to be free from their separation.

And those words, _for the moment_, it was as if Clark was certain that they would get through this; that he would be back as Clark Kent, back to Lois Lane.

Her musings were interrupted when Superman's line alerted her on screen. She smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"Watchtower."

"Have you called her?"

"Yes." She said, smiling. "Oliver's satellite's path has now been redirected and it will give you enough time to go to the fortress. Just make sure the fortress would provide the shield to hide you from Lex's satellite."

"And hope Luthor would not dig in as to the cause of my disappearance, though that would be highly improbable. He would always want to know my secret."

"Utmost care, Boy Scout. Utmost care." Chloe said. "And don't worry, the others will cover for you. Bart is coming in. So is Victor."

"Are you sure Lois got the message?"

"Yes!" Chloe said, laughing. "Wow, Clark. I don't know that there's this side of you _—"_

Their conversation was interrupted by a siren.

"What was that?" Chloe said at the same time Clark said. "Have to go."

Chloe turned on her monitor for the news. Fire at Metropolis' industrial district. She smiled. Whatever the world threw against him, Superman will always try to save the day.

* * *

_Teddy or baby doll?_

_ Silk or lace?_

_ Red or blue?_

"Aargh." Lois said as she slammed the hanger with the lingerie back on the rack. So many choices, it was giving her a headache. Who knew this could be _so_ difficult?

She looked around the store once more, and it frustrated her. It really did. She wanted this to be perfect. She _wanted_ to be perfect.

But looking back, Lois knew she might have worn a sack and Clark would still like it. She smiled, remembering their first attempt at intimacy. It might have ended in disaster, but she truly treasured that trip, seeing Clark did everything just for it to push through.

A small smile on her face, she caught sight of a blue lace baby doll, which she knew would have left nothing for the imagination. Her smile bloomed full force and was already nearing a decision when she caught a display on the cashier, a picture of a little dressed couple locked in an embrace in front of the fireplace, a Christmas tree on the left and a window on the right with snow falling outside. The picture was completed with the store's name on top, and the words _keeping it hot_ at the bottom.

Lois' eyes widened, remembering that the key that Chloe told her to bring would be _the_ key to the fortress. Clark's fortress of solitude. In the arctic. The cold, cold arctic.

_Oh no. _In all her times that she made the trip to the Fortress, she was always swathed in layers upon layers of clothing, because, in all honesty, they have _never_ made a trip to the Fortress for _that_ specific reason.

_ Oh no. _Looking around the store once again, she walked around racks and racks of lingerie, looking for the thickest, warmest sleepwear she could find, to no avail. Not losing hope, she approached a young sales lady to ask for the said piece of garment.

"Can you suggest something that will keep me warm in one of the coldest places on earth?"

The young woman just looked at her, completely dumbfounded with the question. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you know, you should think of your customers' every possible wants and needs. And right now, I need something that would keep me warm _if_ I go to a place where the temperature is below zero."

"Don't you have a heater at home?"

She wanted to smack the woman in front of her right then and there, but she restrained herself. "It was broken a week ago." She said between clenched teeth.

"Then this is not the store for you. Maybe you should try the department store to find some sweats and _—"_

Lois put her hand up which effectively halted the sales lady's suggestion. "It's OK. I got it." She said as she turned around and walked out of the store.

She started to walk towards her parked car, and thoughts running rampant inside her head in order to make their first meeting in weeks perfect.

_I should call Emil. Maybe he could make cold-weather lingerie for me. I mean, he's the science guy and all._

_ God, Lois. Emil can not be bothered with such trivial matter._

_ But this is important. I want this to be perfect._

_ But Clark doesn't want perfection. Whatever he planned with Chloe only means that he wants to be with you, plain and simple._

She was broken out of her reverie when she heard a siren, becoming louder and louder. She turned around and saw a fire truck drive by fast and turning the next corner, knowing that it was the way towards the industrial district.

Lois ran to her car and started the engine, driving away from her spot and speeding to catch up with the fire truck. She welcomed the distraction. It was going to be a long wait until eight in the evening tomorrow.

* * *

_Your comments, reviews and suggestions are most welcome. Like I said, while I am writing this for my personal sanity (lol) this is also for all of us Cloisers, so I want this to be the best it can be. Thanks in advance and love you lots_


	3. Chapter 2

_wichoman: Hi! Thanks for reading. People react differently to that pairing, and you can't blame us for feeling that way. I guess we all have different ways of 'coping'. This is mine :) I know deep down, Clois is endgame._

_whynot1993: Thanks! Hope you forgive me NOW for taking too long to update :)_

_lilbit4: YES! Clois all the way! Like I said, they are endgame :)_

_David Fishwick: Thank you! glad you liked it :)_

_LoisNClark4Ever: Hi! Thanks! I don't know if it's good news, but there is no Lex in the story, as this focuses on Clark's and Lois' journey towards that night at the Fortress ;)_

_Guest #1: Thank you! It means so much to me that you think that the voices of the characters are dead on :)_

_Justclois: I don't have any plans of abandoning this story, so it might take too long, but I will see this story finished :) Thanks for reading!_

_Guest #2: The most important part.. love it! Lol.. thank you, glad you are enjoying the story._

_Guest #3: Here it is! Thank you for thinking that I've got it 'spot on'. You don't know how much that makes me feel :)_

_Rianna00d: Yes, still continuing this.. hope you like the next chapter.. thank you for reading :)_

_Forgive me, but real life caught up, and finally a new chapter. A bit short, but hope you still like it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yes!" the woman on the other line said, accompanied with a laugh. "Wow, Clark. I don't know that there's this side of you _—"_

The loud wailing of a siren forced him to locate the source of the sound, and found that it was a fire truck.

"Have to go." Clark interrupted, knowing that Chloe would not be offended at his sudden departure, as he left his perch from the top of the Daily Planet globe to fly towards the industrial district where the truck was headed, seeing the big black cloud of smoke from a distance.

Using his enhanced vision, Clark scanned the area for kryptonite, as he always does before going in for the save. Finding none, Clark swooped in, pulling out factory worker after factory worker, willing himself to go faster to save all of them.

Pulling the last two out, Clark heard a small fizzle from the burning building, and realized that another explosion was about to happen.

Turning to the brave firefighters helping him, he shouted his warning. "Another possible explosion! Cover yourselves!"

Clark flew in, and with all his speed ran circles around the boiler ready to explode, effectively robbing it of oxygen, while blowing ice breath on it. Once he deemed the boiler stable, he made quick work of the fire, putting it out with the help of the firefighters.

Touching down on the ground, Clark walked through the throng of ambulances and EMT's applying first-aid to the affected workers, subtly suggesting cures and treatments from his use of x-ray vision.

And they were all grateful. Each and everyone of the people he saved thanked him, calling him a hero, but Clark would have none of it, saying that he doesn't deserve all the credit, that the firefighters are equally as heroic as they claimed him to be.

One, possibly a teenager, who obviously was not legal to work in an industrial factory, stared at him glassy-eyed and removed what looked to be a friendship bracelet from her wrist. "Please accept this as my thanks. If you were not here—" she started to choke on her words, and Clark put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am glad to be of help. And thank you for this," Clark said, clutching the bracelet as if it was made of the most expensive material in the world. "You really don't need to give me anything, but I will treasure this. Thank you." Clark said, his heart swelling at the gratitude of the young girl, and at the same time crying out at the injustice that led her to work in a dangerous environment. He resolved that he would get this point across, possibly through Lois, one way or another.

Clark looked around him once more, ready to leave the scene to the capable hands of the firefighters and the rescue teams, when his hearing caught a familiar and wonderful heart beat. Turning around, he saw his fiancée, stepping out of her just parked car and easing herself under the yellow police tape that barred journalists like her from entering the scene. He smiled at her gumption, and at the same time realized that none of the police or firefighters stopped her from entering, even though he heard whispered grumbles from some members of the police force. They already accepted that Lois Lane does not take no for an answer.

Seeing that she was heading his way, he schooled his face in showing indifference, completely belying the fact that he wanted to grab her, take her high up to the clouds, kiss her senseless and have his way with her. It didn't help that as she walked nearer, he could hear her heart beat going faster. _Tomorrow can't come soon enough_.

"Superman!" Lois shouted, making a beeline towards him.

"Ms. Lane." Clark replied, a small grin on his lips.

Lois pulled a pen and a small notebook from her back pocket. "Can you give me a blow by blow account of what transpired?"

Clark groaned inwardly. _Blow by blow_. "I believe it was a chain reaction. One boiler overloaded, exploded, and it caused the others to explode as well."

"Overload. Explosion." Lois said as she wrote down the words. "Do you have any idea how it got overloaded? Too hot working conditions?"

Another groan. _Explosion_. If only he could roll his eyes. "As it is, the fire department is already investigating the matter. But I believe there was a mistake in the temperature of the boiler."

Lois smiled as she wrote down. "I better get to the firefighters. They might tell me what made them go down that pole."

Clark tried to keep a straight face. He closed his eyes, trying to give the impression that he was hearing a distress call that would take him away from here, because God knows, if he does not leave _now_, he might take Lois with him, and that would be news. Big news.

Opening his eyes, he saw Lois pocketing her notebook and saw her glancing around them for the first time. Clark cannot help but be amazed, knowing that what he realized earlier, Lois was now processing.

"These people," Lois said, dread filling her voice. "Some of them are teenagers. Why are they working in the most dangerous part of Metropolis?" looking around once more. "That girl," Lois said to him with pleading eyes. "She looks like she just finished middle school."

Clark could see Lois' hackles rise. "They should be in school, socializing in malls, not slaving in a factory!" Clark smiled, knowing Lois would not let this go.

"Thank you, Superman. Expect to see this in the morning edition tomorrow." Lois said, and determination set in her features, turned around ready to do what she does best.

"Ms. Lane." Clark called, and Lois turned to face him. "The key."

Lois gave a resolute nod. "I am the key to these young ones' freedom. Tomorrow would be the start of a better life for them. That I promise."

Clark cleared his throat, feeling a little shame that his uttered phrase was totally different from what Lois understood. "Of that I have no doubt, Ms. Lane. I am pretty sure that the story would make the morning edition of The Daily Planet and in turn, would set the wheels in motion in correcting this wrong. I would do everything I can to help you and these workers." Clark said. "This _cave_ of a factory, this is their prison, and you are the key to free them."

Lois looked confused for a moment, before realization showed in her face and a beautiful red tint covered her cheeks.

"Yes." Lois said, biting down on her bottom lip. "The key," and then added with conviction. "Justice will prevail."

As Clark watched Lois' retreating back, love and pride swelled in him. Lois Lane was a superwoman. She does not need powers and abilities to make her that. And Clark did not want it any other way.

* * *

_There it is, as for the next update… I honestly don't know when, and I don't want to promise, but this is a five chapter story, so just two more to go. Hope you stick with me. You know the drill, love you all :)_

_P.S. oh, and this is unbeta'd. sorry for the mistakes, both in grammar and the science stuff_


End file.
